Steering columns are provided with telescoping mechanisms and tilt mechanisms to adjust a position of a steering wheel. Telescoping steering columns include first and second members telescopically engaged with one another. The telescoping mechanism moves the first and second members relative to one another to extend or retract the steering wheel. Tilting mechanisms move the first and second member about a pivot axis. Alternatively, the steering column can include a third member that is pivotally connected to an end of one of the first and second members. The pivot axis for tilting movement is defined between the third member and the corresponding end of the first or second member.